Rosario Vampire: The Rosario's Story
by DeaMau
Summary: The Rosary's tale of everything that It have remembered, The first day of the school, friends, families... and the deaths.


DeaMau

Rosario Story.

Hello readers and authors. Today I have decided that I wanted to create a story for the Rosario Vampire as there aren't many fanfictions that seems interesting to me with a few exceptions that have caught my attention. Sadly the ones that have were discontinued, or they were on hiatus as they're busy with their own work. So, I have decided that I will make an excellent Rosario Vampire fanfiction. Have a pleasant time reading my story.

Declaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any characters. All chactacters in this story belongs to their respectful owners. I'm only using them as a part of my story. This little disclaimer will be only appear once.

A light bulb in the darkness started to flicker on by itself, but only barely as it was damaged due to various reasons, mainly old age. It appeared as if it survived some harsh event as there's a black mark surrounding the ceiling above the light bulb. Below the very old bulb rested a shining silver object.

Upon closer inspection a shining Rosario could be seen, lying on a very dark wooden table. There was numerous objects lying next to the Rosario on the dark.

For example, a glimmering silver katana with a broken blade which appeared to have been cleanly cut by some sharp object. Nearby the broken katana, rests an object that I found even more interesting: a cracked locket that held a photo of two smiling young adults hugging each while staring at one another with heartfelt smiles. Moving further across the table, there was an old black coat that appeared to have gone through a war for it was bruised and torn, and littered with scorch marks and blood strains. It carried various scents most of which were inexplicable do to the most dominant scent of gunpowder masking them.

And lastly was a framed picture of female young adults, most of which had grins of pure happiness, others with frowns or expressions of curiosity. Some animals could be seen in the background of the picture.

There was an engraving on the picture frame however they were unreadable for the most part for reasons unknown.

\ ~ H_P_Y F_I_Y ~ /

Then the light bulb flickered the light receded and pitch black darkness reclaimed the room littered with memories…

A sudden bump woke average-student on the bus seat, forcing him to wake up from his dream, He was having a really good that has the family, friends and a certain girl. Now that was ruined due to some bump on the road.

He was frowning and glaring at the bus driver, for ruining his good dream.

The bus driver turned his head to the right, he has this hat and a very strange bright light from his eye and said.

"Hehehe, Sorry for that little bump earlier, I was a little distracted for a little moment, It'll won't happen again" Then the bus driver turned his head back to road, paying attention on the road.

2 student in the bus were looking curiously at him, as the other 2 were paying no attention to the bus driver as they were minding their own business.

The average-student groaned, streching his arms out and it popped back in, feeling stasfied. He looked around and he sees 4 student, there was this one student that were trying to talk to this mystery student that wasn't paying attention. He could hear them talking.

"Hello? hey, Are you listening to me?" The student said to the behind seat next to the silent student, Then the silent student turned his head around and said

"Just what do you want?" said annoyed student.

The student that was trying to talk him suddenly jumped a bit and said

"Whoa, I thought you were listening to music, and not paying any attention to me."

"I am listening to my music, anyway, Just what do you want?" he said and it looked like he was very annoyed.

"Oh, so that was the reason that you were not paying attention to me. Anyway, My name's Rason. What's your name?" said Rason, very curiously as he looked at the silent student. He looked dark and mystery. He was wearing black t-shirt and gray jacket that was left un-buttoned, blue jeason, black shoe and a mp3 clipped to his blue jeans and wearing headphones, listening to his music as the bus were starting to go into the cave.

"Name's Dark" said Dark, He looked at this student, He has blue eyes and yellow hair and he was wearing white t-shirt and yellow jacket that was left un-buttoned, blue jeason, white shoe and the golden chain that was connected around his neck.

"Dark? I see, that's... unusal name. Anyway, are you the new student?"

"... yes."

"Cool, I'm the new student too, say, Do you want friend? Seeing that we're the new students" He asked Dark.

"... sure." said Dark.

then they contiuned talking as the bus were driving by.

The average-student shaked his head sightly, then he turned around and see two student talking to each other, then he blinked, Shaking his head that he was making sure that his eyes wasn't playing trick on him. Then he looked at the two student once again. He sees the two student, they were twins and they were talking to each other and he started to listen what they were talking about.

"Just why I have to come with you in the first place?" she said annoyed, She has lightly darken eyes, darken silver hair and she was wearing lightly dark sweater, dark blue jeans, and she looked like she was being annoyed by her twin sister,

"Like I said, We have to go school or we'll be living on the street with nothing but old clothes, small foods and we got no choice but to go this school. We have to!" said the cocerned sister, She has same and hair as her twin sister, she was wearing dark sweater, red striped clothes, dark blue jeans and white shoe.

"... I can't believe this..." she said and she looked to her right and looked outside with dull gaze and bored face.

"Come on amber, It's not that bad once you get used to it" said the excicted sister and she was boucing on seat with joy and happiness.

The girl that was looking outside turned her face and gave her dull glare and said,

"Sure alyssa, Just like what you said when I tried to cook the apple pie and it got caught on the fire, thus almost killing us" she said,

the girl that was boucing on the seat stopped boucing and gave her sad face and said

"I didn't meant to be like that, I was trying to cheer you up but... I'm sorry that I was distracted but... he was so good looking guy" she said as she remembered the good looking guy that passed by the window and he was walking his dog, smiling like a beautiful Goddness, she shivered when the cold feeling chilled her spine and looked at her sister, her sister was giving her cold glare.

"I'm sorry!" said alyssa.

Amber looked away with a scoff then looked outside with bored gaze,

The average student looked at them curiously then looked outside, the cave were filled with darken, the light flashing went by as the bus were going to the school.

He was starting to remember what happened yeserday,

His mother was panicking when his son came back home, he failed his exam for the school, she said

"Just what are you going to do!?" said the panicked mother, she was having imagination, His son was going to stay at home for the rest of the year, sitting on couch, eating all of the foods and watching t.v. while talking to his friend on the cell phone.

then his father came home, he was looking very exicted and jumping with joy, He said

"I found the way for our dear son!" he said to his wife,

"What? How? There wasn't any school that'll hire our son!" said the cocerned mother,

"No, there is! On my way to home, there was this strange white priest that walked by and dropped a flier that was recuiting student for the yokai school! It says there is no need for any exams or anything that requires student to do. except that he has go to some place that have their own dorms"

Then the mother were happy and started jumping around with joy as their father started dancing as their son were looking at them with disblief then face-palmed and started to wonder 'Just what have they gotten me into?'

The bus have now arrived... only to be at some place that has the cliff with only scarecrow that wasn't working as the crows and bats were sitting on the shouder of the scarecrow. All of the student got off the bus and they started looking around and wondering why they were here in the first place, then one of the student called out

"Hey! Just why are we here in the first place?" Rason shouted out at the bus driver that was closing the door and drove off till the bus disappeared into the darken cave.

"Well that's just fanastic, now what are we supposed to do now? Hey! The student with the school's uriform" he was calling out to the average-student,

"Ah... yes?" said the average-student,

"Do you know where are we supposed to do?" said Rason and all of the student were looking at him with questioning look as the average-student were shifting around with nervousness, Thinking what he should do, then he looked around and see the school's tower over there... only to be behind the dark forests that seems it was filled with the skulls, graves and animals that were creeping around with dark red staring at the students.

Then the average-student pointed over to the school's tower as the student looked with curious look, then they started packing up as they were getting ready to walk to the school.

Rason walked over to average-student and started talking with him with some question and school.

"Hey there bud, My name's Rason, What's yours?" He asked the average-student.

"My name's Tsukune"

"Cool, thanks for helping us with the way to the school"

"Ah... you're welcome, who's those twins girls and the mystery guy?" he asked curiously.

"The twins girls? I don't know their names but I do know the guy that you said earlier, His name's dark. He's pretty cool guy but mostly he doesn't like to talk much."

"I see, So is he... a friend of your?" he asked,

"Yeah bud, We just gotten know a bit about each other, Say that mentions me... Do you wanna be friends and all of that? You know, help with school stuff and get know about each other?" He asked Tsukune,

"Ah, sure. I guess s-" What he said was inturrped by someone hitting him behind with the great force, forcing him to fall over as someone fall over him,

"What was that?" he asked when he got up as Rason looked at them curiously then jumped a bit and walked over to Tsukune as he started to get up and accidently touched the girl's thigh.

"Ah~" Said the pink haired girl, Tskune started to blush brightly as he apolized very quickly

"I'm very sorry!" He exclaimed quickly and started bowing at her, asking her for forgiveness as Rason watching Tsukune with amusment.

"Oh no! Your head's bleeding! Let me take care of that!" exclaimed the pink haired girl as she digged though her pack as she pulled out the napkin and started to treating the cut on Tsukune's head, While the pinked haired girl treating the pink haired girl, Tsukune started to wonder, 'Wow... She's so beautiful...' then that was inturrped when someone bit him on neck, sucking some blood, as Tsukune were having some perverted thought, 'Oh she's sucking my blood... Wait a minute, that's not right one... is it?' as the pink haired girl stopped feeding then started aplogoging for sucking his blood,

"I'm sorry! I had autism... You see... I'm vampire" she told Tsukune, then Tsukune started to wonder as if she was pulling on tsukue's stings then shaked his head then started talking

"Don't worry about it, your bike there looks damaged, how about we walk on way to the school" he asked the pink haired girl, then the pink haired were thinking a moment then started to said

"Sure, I don't want to risk it to start making unhealthy trouble with some students" as they were getting ready to walk once again to the school, then the pink haired girl said,

My name's Moka ashikya, what's yours?" she asked curiously as Tsukune turned his head to left and said

"My name's Tsukune Aono, this boy next to me is Rason" as Rason smiled and waved to Moka and she replied by waving back to her.

On the way to the school, a group of the new student were walking to the school, some student were looking around curiously as the one student were listening to music, tuning himself out of the reality.

A student that was wasn't seen by other students in the bus were walking with bored looks, the student have the black cloak and a raven was sitting on his shoulder as the raven started to talk,

"Hey... just out of my curiously sense, Just why didn't you want to talk to them?" asked the raven,

"Meh, They looked boring and not really interesing to me." he replied back to the raven.

"Ah, Fine choice if I must say sir" Raven replied.

As the group of the student arrived at the school, lots and lots of student were walking around, chatting with their new friends, some were walking around and looking at the fliers on the board.

Then the bell in the tower started to belled as the student were walking into the school's gym for their headmaster's message,

All of the student were sitting on chair in the gym room as the white priest in the front of the mic started to talk,

"Hello to all of the student of Yokai school, Welcome to the school, Your assigned classrooms, classes are on the board next to the door in this room, The school supplies will be in your own dorm, The class will start torromow as you get used to everything on this premise, You may look around this school, talk to your teacher, and the last thing but not least, Have a good day, Dismissed." as the white priest walked away, his face has brightly eyes as the bus driver eyes, except that this priest was grinning brightly, It looks like he was planning something terrible. he walked away with two men in the suit walked along with him.

Then the student started to walk out the gym classes, some student were going to the board for their class room and the classes, Other student were starting to walk around the school and outside to get used to the forest, tables, and other sort of stuff.

Tskune were walking outside as he looked around curiously then looked down on the paper in his hand, looking at the map then he looked up and he see Moka were sitting on the school's table and started to look around curiously as Rason and Dark were talking about school classes and how dorm looked.

Tskune walked over and sat down as Moka looked to her right and started to talking,

"Hey tsukune... Just don't you love it about this school? The graves, bats, and those beautiful animals around here!" she exclaimed,

"But... this school look different than my school! I meant my school doesn't have any graves, bats and the animals! Where did they come from? Is this part one for the school isn't it?" he asked her,

"Of course it's part of the school silly! It's part of the feature for the school!" she said with the excitment and joy as Tsukune looked at her with disblief as he wondered if she's really pulling his strings then started shaking his head with disblief then looked up in the sky, he noticed that it was getting darker,

"Oh, I think we should getting to the dorm, It's getting darker. How about we meet again torromow at the front of the entrance?" he asked Moka,

"Sure, we go to the same class!" she said as they started to get up and collected their packs, They walked to the dorms, they said good byes and parted way as they were going to their own dorms.

Tskune arrived at the entrance of the dorm, he walked in as he walked upstair to his room, He pulled out the key to his dorm door, The door opened and he sees the bed with pillows and blanket, there was the table with the lamp and the set of school clothes on the table. There was school supplies on it too. He put down his pack next to the table, he started to undressing and gotten ready for the sleep as the outside were now dark and the howl were heard outside, He looked outside then shaking his head, wondering if he was really safe in this school, He went over to the bed and gotten ready to sleep,

Preparing for what it was going to come torromow.

Phew! That was really long story that I have managed to create in the long time. You see, This isn't the usual thing for me to create, now that mentions me... I think I might have created the story since I was kid? Oh well, at least you guys get the long story ^_^, I will be working on the second chapter... * sigh tirely *, Anyway, Please review, critize, whatever what you guys usually do.

DeaMau


End file.
